Protector of Men
by Jodie
Summary: Sequel to "Be Careful What You Wish For....." Approx. nine years in the future, the End of Days fight has begun and the world has an unexpected saviour.


Title: Protector of Men.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, but they're in my world, now. You can't have them back until I'm finished! Song lyrics belong to Hunters & Collectors.  
  
Pairing: B/A.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Be Careful What You Wish For.........'. Approximately nine years in the future, the End of Days fight has begun and the world has an unexpected saviour.  
  
Distribution: fanfiction.net If you want it, just send me the URL. :-)  
  
AN1: ~ Indicates lyrics.  
  
AN2: Thanks to Si for his honest, inspiring and encouraging suggestions and guidance which goes beyond beta reading. :-)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1.  
  
"Foyer, Summer's House,  
  
Nine Years in the Future."  
  
Buffy all but stomped down the stairs of her home and headed toward the kitchen, her daughter Emily following closely behind her.  
  
"But I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here with you." Emily whined.  
  
"Emily we've been through this every day for the last two weeks, you know you have to go." Buffy's impatience was beginning to show.  
  
"What if something happens to you, or to Dad or to Willow or Xander or Giles or--" Buffy stopped, turned and stooped down to her daughter's level. Looking her in the eye she tried her best to reassure her.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to us. When all of this is over you'll come back home and everything will be the same as it always has been." Emily visibly calmed as Buffy smiled at her before walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Who'll look after you if I'm not here?" Emily asked in a small voice just quiet enough that her mother didn't hear.  
  
"Do you really think you should've said that?" Angel whispered in Buffy's ear.  
  
"I can't exactly tell her that she may never see her parents again." She whispered back.  
  
"Do I have to go today?" Emily asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"It's going to take a couple of days to get to where you're going, sweetie. So yes, you do." Angel answered.  
  
Three Days Later.  
  
I looked up into his eyes and we stood there staring at each other, his arms wrapped around me. It's the only place I've ever felt alive. I felt like I should say something, like all the thoughts I've ever had, I should share them with him. Does he know how much he means to me? What am I thinking, of course he does. Some things, you just don't need to say them, or hear them, to know they're true. I think I've told him enough over the years, anyway.  
  
"I love you." Buffy and Angel stood facing each other, their arms wrapped around each other's waists.  
  
"I love you too." Angel sighed, readjusting his arms. "So, this is it. It's hard to believe it's been nine years since I became human. Nine years. That's a long time when you think about it."  
  
"A long time? You're a couple of hundred years old, and you're telling me nine years is a long time?" Buffy smiled despite the situation.  
  
"I wasn't really living until I met you, I hadn't done anything worthwhile with my life. These last nine years, especially, have been the best years of my life." He caressed her face, leant in to kiss her, his lips ever so lightly touched hers. "And considering Slayer's are lucky to live to see eighteen...... "  
  
"Point taken." She smiled up at him. "I can't believe this day has come. I mean, I always knew it would, I guess I just didn't imagine it would be now. I wish we could stay like this; live in this moment forever, make everything else go away."  
  
"I know. Somehow I don't think the end of the world is going to wait for us, though." His voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Do you think Emily really understands what this means?"  
  
"I hope not. She's only eight, but sometimes I get the feeling she understands things better than we do. She gets that look in her eye, the same look you get every now and then." Angel smiled at her, a big goofy grin, and Buffy thought how easy it would be to get lost in that smile and just forget.... "We should get going now."  
  
Buffy breathed in deeply, let it out slowly. "Yep. Time to go. It's time." She turned away from him, keeping her arm around his waist and together they walked out the door and into the sunlight. "We're lucky, you know." Buffy said as she looked up at him.  
  
"I'd say blessed." He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"The Magic Shop."  
  
~Through the Valleys  
  
~And over the Hills  
  
~When the journey's rough  
  
~When the light is clear  
  
~You walk with me  
  
~You know what to say  
  
~When not to say it  
  
~You know what I want  
  
~You give me what I need  
  
~I love you, it's true  
  
~I'm a better me for knowing you  
  
"Artillery? Ammunition?"  
  
"We're as ready as we're ever going to be, Buffy." Giles held Buffy's gaze for longer than usual. She sighed.  
  
"I really wish you guys would consider leaving town. I don't want to have to worry about you out there."  
  
"You won't, Buffy. We're here because we want to be, because we need to be. We can hold our own. Besides, you're gonna need someone to fight off the little guys while you take on the big demons." Buffy sighed, looking from Xander to each of her friends in turn.  
  
"You know I'm not good at speeches, but I think this calls for one." Buffy announced as she stood up. "I love you guys - all of you. There are more times than I can count when I wouldn't have made it without you. Maybe..... maybe not all of us are going to come back here when it's over, so I need you all to know how much I appreciate you. I couldn't have asked for better friends." She looked down, finishing her speech with a whisper. The shop was silent as each person considered what had been and what lay ahead. Buffy raised her head, straightened her back and grabbed her weapons. "This is it. Time to go." The extended Scooby Gang followed suit, each arming themselves and following Buffy and Angel out the door.  
  
~Woke up this morning  
  
~From the strangest dream  
  
~I was in the biggest army  
  
~The world has ever seen  
  
~We were marching as one  
  
~On the road to the Holy Grail.  
  
The demon population had steadily grown, making walking the streets, day or night, a task for the brave or the stupid. Nobody spoke as the gang walked toward the ruins of the old high school. The preceding streets were quiet, most of the houses empty, the occupants having abandoned them like rats, scared for their lives by the various horrific occurances that had plagued Sunnydale. Only a few, however recognised the tell-tale signs. Would the others have tried to run so hard, Buffy thought, if they knew what was coming? The end of the world might even be bearable if faced in familiar surroundings.  
  
Without a word between them, they mentally prepared themselves and readied their weapons. Nightmarish demons straight from Tolkien's imagination occupied what was once the school parking lot, while their massive flying cousins swooped down from above to pick off their prey. The demon host was great. As the gang approached the site, they could see the battle had already begun. They were suprised to see hundreds of people already there, trying to fight them off.  
  
"Giles, where have all these people come from?" Buffy asked, not stopping.  
  
"They're warriors. People from all over the world have come to fight this battle. There may only be one Slayer, but many people from all over the world, and for centuries, have been preparing for today."  
  
The Sun finally deserted the scene and, as if on cue, the horde was joined by those demons that can only walk the night; vampires and other horrors less human in appearence could be seen crawling out of the sewers. Others had emerged from crypts and abandoned buildings, all flocking to the old high school. Spike could be seen in the midst of the chaos, staking vampires, snapping the necks of smaller demons and expertly fighting larger ones, taking blows that would knock a man on his back in a second.  
  
Reaching the edge of the parking lot, Willow began to chant, doing her best to destroy the demons and vampires that approached them. Realising there were more approaching than she could take out, she felt a panic rise in her stomach. Ignoring it and concentrating on the situation at hand, she continued to chant, watching as demons and vampires exploded and disintegrated before her eyes as she moved her hand forward, shooting great balls of fire at them.  
  
Faith, Buffy and Angel were on the front line, dodging punches, kicks, swinging axes and various other weapons to kill the demons that never seem to stop coming. Buffy was aware only of her adversaries at first, but her senses soon allowed her to hear her friends fighting behind her and she silently prayed for their safety. As the group moved further onto the old school grounds, they spread out and separated. Buffy fought off a trio of vampires, expertly dusting each in turn, before facing a huge demon, twice her height and more with giant horns and massive fangs.  
  
"The Slayer! Could this day get any better?" The demon's arm swung out. Buffy blocked and threw a punch to his torso. He responded with an attempted kick. The Slayer grabbed his leg, pushed him onto his back and jumped on him. She pulled a knife from under her shirt and prepared to bring it down on his neck. A hand grabbed her from behind and hoisted her up to her feet. Arms wrapped around her from behind and the demon in front heaved himself off the ground. As he lunged forward she shot her foot out and levered herself and her captor backwards. They landed on the ground and she heard a groan from beneath her. Leaping to her feet, she scanned the ground for her knife. "You are a fool, Slayer. You think you can save the world on your own?" She shoulder barged the larger demon, knocking him off balance. It bought her enough time to reach down and grab her knife. In one movement, she picked up the blade, spun round and stabbed the smaller demon in the stomach. Before she could turn back again, the larger demon picked her up and threw her back.  
  
Buffy heard a crack as she felt concrete connect with her skull, and her vision was gone. When it returned, the strangely comforting darkness slowly revealed a pin prick of light at the end of an imaginary tunnel. The pin prick grew until she was surrounded by white light. There was no horizon, no beginning or end, just an all encompassing light. She stood up.  
  
"Hello Buffy." The voice came from behind her. She spun around to find herself face to face with a young girl who looked like a cherub, minus the wings. Her chubby cheeks met her eyes, making them crinkle at the sides, as she smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm your Guardian Angel. I'm here to remind you." Her voice was as angelic as her face.  
  
"Oh goody, gotta love the cryptic. Remind me of what? And where am I, how did I get here?" Buffy looked around again, hoping to see *something*.  
  
"You're carrying too much on your shoulders, Buffy, and you've misread what you were meant to do. I'm here to help you."  
  
"That's great, but can we do this some other time? The world is on the verge of ending and I should really be getting back."  
  
"You're not seeing the bigger picture." The angel took a step towards her. "You're one person, Buffy. You've seen the warrior's out there today, do you think evil lives only in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Of course not! But the fight is in *my* town. Armageddon has come to Sunnydale, to me, I have to--"  
  
"You've done your part, you ended the battle years ago."  
  
"I think you're a little confused, and there's a few thousand people fighting evil in all it's forms who'd disagree with you."  
  
"I'm not the one who's confused, Buffy. Come. Let me show you what you didn't see the first time around.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
"Angel Investigations, Sunnydale  
  
Present Day."  
  
Cordelia arranged the stationery on her desk, surveyed her work then sat down in her chair. She sighed as she crossed her legs and sat back. "I never thought I'd see the day--"  
  
"That goes double for me. Cordelia back in Sunnydale. *And* working for dead-boy." Xander added as he walked through the door, noticing the sparse furnishings.  
  
"Ugh. What do you want, Harris?"  
  
"Just thought I'd drop in, check out 'Angel Investigations'. But I won't keep you. I can see you're *swamped* with work." Cordy got up and walked around to the front of her desk.  
  
"Very funny. We've only been open for one day, we're basically starting from scratch. Wait until we've built up our clientelle, then you won't even be able to get through the door." She leant back on the desk, her arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah. In case you've forgotten, we have a Slayer, two in fact, and they take care of all the bad guys--for free." Xander sat down and rested his feet on Cordelia's desk, his hands in his lap.  
  
"In case *you've* forgotten, Buffy is pregnant and out of action," Cordy knocked Xander's feet to the floor, "and Faith went back to L.A. with Gunn. They left last night." She walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. "Now that we've re-established our dynamic, was there something else you wanted? Or is making a fool of yourself more than your brain can process for one day?"  
  
"I think we're done here. But don't think this is over, Miss Chase. I'll have my day, you'll see."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She muttered to the back of Xander's head as he scuttled out the door.  
  
"The Magic Shop  
  
Later that Evening."  
  
"I can't say I'm sorry to see Faith go, but who's gonna patrol now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Peaches and I are going to take it in turns for awhile." Spike grinned at the red head.  
  
"Why do you call him Peaches?" Tara asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"Uh... you really had to be there." Spike and Angel shared a quick look.  
  
"I'm afraid we have some news." Giles announced as he and Wesley walked through the door. "Wesley and I are required back in England. Wesley is being reinstated as a Watcher."  
  
"Go, Wes! How did you swing that?" Cordy asked.  
  
"The Council of Watcher's as we knew it, no longer exists. All available Watcher's, past and present, are being called back for damage control." Giles continued, removing his glasses.  
  
"Damage control? What happened, did they all die of boredom from watching each other 'watch'?" Xander asked.  
  
"Not quite. Approximately four hours ago, everybody that was in the Council Building at that time was murdered." Giles' announcement was met with shocked stares and open mouths. Not for first time, Xander cursed his poor humour. "We don't have much information beyond that, and we won't know anything more until we get there." He took off his glasses and joined the others sitting at the table.  
  
"Anya, would you and Willow mind watching the shop while I'm away?"  
  
Anya sat up tall in her seat, stealing a sideways glance at Willow. "I'd be happy to, Giles."  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Willow smiled at him.  
  
"I guess now is as good a time as any to go home then." James added.  
  
"Yes, we could probably use your help, too." Giles smiled appreciatively at his old friend.  
  
"They've never been my favourite people, but I would never have wished this on them. Is there anything we can do?" Buffy asked, concern etched on her face.  
  
"No, not at this stage, but thank you. We'll call you once we know what's going on."  
  
"Los Angeles."  
  
"What do you think?" Faith and Gunn stood in the doorway of the vacant office.  
  
"It's, uh, kinda small. Do you think the room out the back will be big enough for you?"  
  
"I've lived in worse places." Faith shrugged.  
  
"Sounds like Angel Investigations is back open!"  
  
"I'll call the agent. Hey, and thanks for letting me crash at your place."  
  
"No problem." As Faith pulled out her phone to call the agent, Gunn's phone rang and he stepped outside to answer it. "Gunn. Angel, how's it going? Yeah. Is she okay? Uh-huh. Okay. Look, I'm gonna have to call you back when I've got a pen. Yeah, we just found a place, we should be set up tomorrow. Yep. Bye." Gunn put his phone away and turned to Faith who had just finished her call.  
  
"We can go and sign the papers now." She announced, excited.  
  
"Do you mind going on your own? Cordy's had a vision, I gotta find a pen and get the details. How about I meet you at my place when you're finished?"  
  
"No worries." Faith locked the door behind them and they walked off in opposite directions.  
  
  
  
"Offices of Wolfram and Hart,  
  
Boardroom."  
  
Lindsay and Lilah faced a panel of six lawyers, both feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Faith is back in town. We're just waiting for confirmation of her address and then we can have her arrested." Lindsay explained, looking up from his notes.  
  
"That won't be necessary." One of panel members jumped in.  
  
"No?" Lindsay raised his eyebrows, curious.  
  
"We have other plans for the Slayer. What else?"  
  
"The Council of Watcher's has been taken care of. The entire building was cordoned off and cleared this morning."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Can I ask...... what will happen to the Slayer?" Lilah was less comfortable. She inwardly envied Lindsay's cool.  
  
"It's no longer your problem, you've been taken off the case. You're too personally involved to be objective and we can't afford anymore mistakes. Now, if that's all...?" Lindsay and Lilah both left the room, the latter feeling as though she had been dismissed from a headmaster.  
  
"Gunn's Apartment."  
  
"What was the vision?" Faith joined Gunn sitting on his couch.  
  
"Here's the address. Cordy only saw the demon from behind, but she gave a good description of the victim."  
  
"Let's go." They left Gunn's apartment and made their way to an apartment building four blocks from Gunn's place. "What's the apartment number?" Faith asked.  
  
"She didn't say. I say we go in and wait for the screams."  
  
"It's a plan of sorts, I suppose." Faith led the way into the building and up the first flight of stairs. "So, how did you and Angel meet?" Faith made an effort to get to know her knew work colleague.  
  
"I tried to kill him." Gunn stated.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I can see how that would naturally evolve into friendship." They continued up the stairs, walking the length of each floor before ascending the stairs.  
  
"Faith." Gunn called from the opposite end of the hall on the fourth floor. She rushed to where he was standing and listened in at the door. "That voice is *definitely* not human." Faith whispered.  
  
"Yeah, not unless it's owner's been swallowing razor blades. You ready?"  
  
"Stand back." Faith backed up to the opposite wall, then launched herself at the door, knocking it off it's hinges. Gunn followed Faith over the threshold, holding his weapon in preparation to fight. "Well now, what do we have here? Are you two playing nice, or do I have to separate you?" Faith kicked the demon in it's chin, sending it flying back into the wall then sliding to the ground. It's hideous features alter to human form.  
  
"Faith, wait!! Look!!!" As Faith moved in, Gunn grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"What the..... Anya? Is that you?"  
  
CHAPTER 3.  
  
"Summer's House,  
  
Living Room."  
  
Old friends were gathered together at Buffy's house. The living room was very much like old times. Unfortunately, too much so; concern was written on everyones' face. Buffy, Angel and Xander sat on one sofa whilst Willow and Cordy sat close together on the other.  
  
"We had a fight. She said she wanted a break," Xander revealed desperately. Willow walked over to where he was sitting with his head in his hands. Resting on the arm of the chair, she rubbed his back. " I-I didn't know.... I never thought.... oh man, this can't be happening  
  
"It's okay Xan, you couldn't have known." Willow attempted to comfort her oldest friend.  
  
"Couldn't have known what?" Spike asked, striding through from the back of the house.  
  
"There's a concept called knocking, Spike. You might wanna try it sometime." Spike ignored Buffy's comment and sat down.  
  
"What's going on?" He persisted.  
  
"Anya has her powers back. Faith and Gunn found her trying to exact revenge on a guy in L.A." Angel explained.  
  
"Ouch." Spike offered.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Cordy asked.  
  
"That's what we have to figure out." Buffy explained, tentatively. "I know how you feel about her, Xander, but we can't let a demon run around unchecked."  
  
"Especially not one with her power. We all saw the potential damage she caused when she first came to Sunnydale." Angel added.  
  
"As opposed to the way you handled things when Angelus was on the loose? I'm sorry, but isn't there something we can do to help her? If I could talk to her, I might be able to reason with her, convince her to give up her powers?"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Spike asked what no one else was willing to.  
  
"Spike, shut up!" Willow shot back.  
  
"Look, I know how it feels when your woman leaves you," Spike started.  
  
"What would you know about feelings?" Cordy jumped in. The chipped vampire ignored her outburst and continued.  
  
"But she's a demon. She isn't mortal anymore and frankly, I'm not surprised she turned back."  
  
"You're not helping, Spike." Buffy interjected.  
  
"It's the truth! Having that kind of power offered to you? It's not as easy as you'd think to say no to."  
  
"Yes it is." Willow added, quietly.  
  
"I'm going to L.A. I have to see her." Xander stood abruptly and headed for the door.  
  
"Xander, wait. I really don't think you should." Buffy walked after him.  
  
"I'm going, Buffy. I have to at least try." He hung his head and walked out the door.  
  
"Shouldn't someone go with him?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think, maybe this is something he has to do on his own." Buffy sat down again, letting out a sigh.  
  
  
  
"Later that evening"  
  
Buffy and Angel walked out of the restaurant and linked their hands as they walked down the street. "We should eat out more often." Buffy mused.  
  
"You won't get any arguments from me. Having taste buds is still a novelty." Angel smiled at her and drew her closer to him. "Do you feel like going for a walk before heading home?"  
  
"I'd love to. Where are we headed?" She looked up at him.  
  
"You'll see." He replied mysteriously as he led her to a familiar area in Sunnydale.  
  
"Oh, you know how I hate surprises. Give me a hint?" She asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, come on, just one." She smiled playfully.  
  
"You two make me sick, you know that?" A voice interrupted from behind them.  
  
"Spike." Angel stated, sighing. "How's patrol?" The couple turned around to face him.  
  
"Eh." Spike shrugged apathetically. "What are you lovebirds doing out so late?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'eh'? If you're not gonna take this seriously, then just go home, Spike and we'll take care of it." Buffy stepped towards the blonde vampire, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a knot, pet. It's quiet, that's all. Has been for the last week,or so." Spike explained as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"How quiet?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, if you'll pardon the pun: dead."  
  
"As in no vamps? Not one?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not one." Spike groaned. "Most of them usually come out just to taunt me about the soddin' chip."  
  
"Either something big is going down, or they've all left town." Buffy suggested.  
  
"Whichever way you look at it, it's not a good sign." Angel concurred.  
  
"Of course, you could both just be paranoid." Spike added. "Sunnydale's not the holiday resort it used to be."  
  
"It looks like we've got some research to do." Buffy started walking towards the Magic Shop.  
  
"What, now? I thought we were going to take a walk." Angel grabbed Buffy in an embrace.  
  
"We really should try to find out what's caused the hellmouth's sudden unpopularity. Why don't you pay a visit to Willy's bar? I'll meet you back at the shop."  
  
"Allright." He groaned. As they kissed goodbye, Spike turned away and made gagging noises.  
  
"What about me?" Spike asked as the couple turned to walk away.  
  
"Patrol." Buffy ordered.  
  
"But I'm bored." He threw his arms out wide.  
  
"Then you can help me research." Buffy called over her shoulder, signalling for Spike to follow.  
  
"Angel Investigations,  
  
Sunnydale."  
  
"Hey Cordy." Angel greeted her as he walked in the door.  
  
"Good morning. How did you go last night? Did she say yes? What am I saying, of course she said yes!!" Cordy handed her boss a mug of coffee.  
  
"I didn't ask her." He sipped at his coffee.  
  
"What, are you crazy? Why not?"  
  
"We ran into Spike. He said there's been no vampire activity for the last week, so we had to try and figure out why. By the time we got home we were both so tired we just went to sleep."  
  
"Did you find out anything? About the vampires?"  
  
"Nothing solid. Buffy's going to call Giles today to let him know what's going on, and see how they're doing over there."  
  
"So, when are you gonna ask her?"  
  
"Tonight. I'm going to cook dinner for her." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "Have we heard from Faith and Gunn today?"  
  
"Yeah, Xander got in late last night. He's staying with Gunn and Anya's with Faith." She explained, sitting back down at her desk.  
  
"How is he? Xander, I mean."  
  
"Gunn didn't say. He's going to call back before the end of the day, though."  
  
"The Magic Shop."  
  
Buffy didn't look up from the books she was reading at the table, when the bell jingled as the door opened.  
  
"Hello, baby." Angel kissed her as he wrapped his arms over her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, how was your day?" She turned around to face him as he sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"Good. Average. Boring." He smiled at her. "How would you feel about a hot bath followed by dinner."  
  
"Ooh, that sounds like heaven. Let's go." Buffy jumped out of her seat and grabbed her coat, heading for the door with Angel following.  
  
  
  
"Summer' House,  
  
The Kitchen."  
  
"That smells wonderful." Buffy walked into the kitchen her hair still wet from her bath.  
  
"It's almost ready, why don't you go and sit at the table." He smiled at her. Angel joined her a minute later. Once they'd finished their meal, Angel reached into his pocket, when the phone rang. "Great." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'll get it." Buffy answered the phone, growing more and more agitated with every second. "What do you mean he's gone? What did the note say? Great! No, just call me as soon as you hear anything. Okay. Bye."  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked as Buffy hung up the phone.  
  
"Xander and Anya have vanished. I have to get up there, I have to find Xander." Buffy headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, wait. You said there was a note?"  
  
"Xander left a note. He said he couldn't save Anya, and he needed to get away." Angel pulled her away from the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"Then what are you going to achieve by going up there?" He led her over to the couch.  
  
"I have to find him. Can you call Will, see if she's heard from him?"  
  
"If Willow had heard from him she'd have called. Buffy, if he doesn't want to be found, going to L.A. isn't going to achieve anything." He tried to reason.  
  
"I can't just do nothing!"  
  
"You're not his keeper, Buffy. He's an adult, and if he wants to take some time out on his own, then he's entitled to do just that. No 'buts'!" He added forestalling her objections. "He'll contact us when he's ready." They sank back into the lounge, Angel's arm around Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Angel Investigations,  
  
Los Angeles."  
  
Faith and Gunn prepared to close up for the day. Faith turned off the light at her desk and locked the filing cabinet.  
  
"I'm gonna go past that abandoned building on the way home, make sure no more vamps have set up nest in there. You wanna come?" Faith asked as she retrieved her bag from a drawer in her desk.  
  
"Sure. I'm going that way, anyway." Gunn replied, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. He followed Faith to the door and as she reached for the handle, the door was flung open knocking them both backwards. Faith hit the floor as Gunn was propelled into her desk, hitting it square with his back before falling to the floor in a heap. Faith recovered in no time, springing to her feet and adopting a combat stance to face a figure, fully clad in black pointing a gun at her head. In less time than it took for the intruder to register her movement, Faith leapt forward, knocking the gun to the side and grabbing her assailant by the throat. She lifted him off the floor and grabbed the pistol from his grasp, turning it on him. Gunn collected himself and located a rope, tying the intruder's hands behind his back. Faith lowered him to the floor and pushed him backwards into a chair, keeping the gun trained on him.  
  
"Talk." She ordered.  
  
"Fuck you." He spat in reply.  
  
"You wish! I'm sure the attitude is real cute when you're trying to impress people, but I'm not easily impressed, so cut the crap. Who sent you?"  
  
"Your mother." He started laughing, then suddenly stopped as he launched himself at Faith, his balding head collecting her in the sternum. They collapsed to the floor, the gun flying from Faith's hands, over her head and sliding along the floor to the back of the office. Gunn was on the intruder before he could move, pulling him up, throwing him back onto the chair and securing him to it with more rope. Faith retrieved the gun and walked over to the hostage. She paused before punching him in the mouth. His head flung to the side, he sat there for a moment, not moving. He very slowly turned around to face Faith, allowing her to see the small trickle of blood starting at the corner of his mouth and moving down towards his chin. "I'm not telling you shit." He sneered.  
  
"Then I guess you die sooner, rather than later." Faith took a step back, extending both arms holding the gun. She cocked it and relaxed into her stance, taking aim.  
  
"Faith, no!" Gunn spoke up. "Don't do this."  
  
"She won't do it. She doesn't have what it takes." Faith relaxed slightly, but still held her aim. She looked up, past the gun and into his eyes.  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you? Oh, man, now it's my turn to laugh." Faith grinned, a small chuckle passing over her lips. She relaxed the firing mechanism and reholstered the gun. Crouching down, her face up close to his, she looked the intruder in the eyes and spoke softly, with just a hint of menace. "Up until a few months ago, I was in jail for killing a man. I stabbed him in the heart. But I always wondered, what would it feel like to pull the trigger of a gun and put a bullet in somebody's brain? Do you think you'd feel any pain? Do you think you'd notice all that grey matter turning to grey mush, all that blood filling your skull as you die?" The hostage swallowed, trying hard to maintain his cool, but failing miserably. "Wanna find out?" She smiled at him.  
  
"You were in jail for less than a year. Nobody get's that for murder." He prayed she was bluffing.  
  
"Yeah." Faith laughed again. "Got me a good lawyer. Ever heard of Wolfram and Hart? I'd recommend them, if I thought you were gonna be walking out of here." His eyes narrowed as the penny dropped. Faith saw him visibly relax.  
  
"Who do you think sent me?"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4.  
  
"Magic Shop."  
  
Willow stood behind the counter, unpacking stock. Cordelia was standing on the opposite side of the counter, her forearms resting on the glass counter- top.  
  
"It's been a week, now. I just wish he'd call and let us know he's still alive." Willow worried.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Xander can be resourceful when he needs to be. Besides, his girlfriend just became a demon with the power to inflict pain and misery on men the world over. Would you want to face the people who know the truth, if that happened to you?"  
  
"I guess not." Willow sighed.  
  
"On a brighter note, wanna lay bets on how long it takes Angel to propose to Buffy?" The phone rang as Cordy finished her sentence.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Willow smiled at her. "Good afternoon, The Magic Shop, Willow speak--. What? Yeah, I'll call her straightaway. Okay, Faith. Thanks." Willow hung up the phone and quickly started dialling. "Dammit, she's not at home." Willow again hung up and dialled another number.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cordy asked, concerned at Will's behaviour.  
  
"Buffy's in trouble. Shit, voicemail. Come on, we have to find her: now!" Will's voice betrayed fear.  
  
"What is it?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Someone just tried to kill Faith. She said there's someone coming to Sunnydale to try to kill Buffy. If that someone isn't already here..." Her voice trailed off as she grabbed the shop keys and rushed out the door, Cordy following her.  
  
  
  
"Restfield Cemetary,  
  
One Hour Later."  
  
Buffy followed Spike on patrol, extensively searching crypts as well as known, and less known, hide-outs for vampires.  
  
"I couldn't find anything that even suggested what could be causing the vamp's and demons to move away from the hellmouth. I don't get it. It's just--weird. As a citizen of Sunnydale, I could almost feel insulted. But hey, perhaps I'm so good they're giving up. What do you think?"  
  
"It's unnatural, is what it is. Speaking of which, where's that boyfriend of yours? I thought he was watching you like a hawk." Spike asked.  
  
"Usually he is. Now that I'm pregnant, he wants to wrap me in cotton wool, but tonight he was happy to stay home." Buffy trailed off into deep thought.  
  
"That's because he knows you're with me." Spike smiled to himself. "And I'm The Big Bad." He unconsciously started walking a little taller, the smile still plastered to his lips. Buffy stopped and looked at him, incredulous. "What?" He asked, looking back at her. "Oh, shit." His face fell. As Buffy turned to see what he was looking at, Spike called out, "Get down!" As she saw the man with a gun pointed at her, Buffy dropped to the ground. A bullet rushed millimetres above her head, embedding itself in Spike's abdomen and knocking him back. Before he hit the ground, Buffy stood up, kicking the gun out of the shooter's hand. She then jumped up, her leg shooting out in front of her to connect with his chin, knocking him to the ground. Spike managed to stand up and stumble over to Buffy. Pushing her behind him, using himself as a shield, he waited for the gunman to get up. "This is gonna hurt." He muttered to himself. The gunman looked at Spike with raised eyebrows, noting the blonde vampire's hunched stance and the hand over the bleeding bullet- wound.  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that." He replied.  
  
"I was talking about me." Spike narrowed his eyes before launching himself at the man, his arm swinging out and collecting the side of his head. As the man fell back, Spike instinctively grabbed his head. "Oh, shit." He flinched: then stopped. "Hey...... what's going on? That didn't hurt!" As the man stood up, Spike took another swing. He turned to look at Buffy, who eyed him cautiously.  
  
"What do you mean, that didn't hurt?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I did hit him, didn't I?" Spike turned around to take another swing, this time knocking him unconscious. He spun back around to face Buffy, smiling. "It didn't bloody hurt!!"  
  
"Buffy!!" Willow called out, as she and Cordy came running up to them. "Buffy, Faith just called. There's a man on his way here to kill you." Willow tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, that explains him." Buffy pointed to the unconscious man on the ground.  
  
"Oh. Are you okay?" Willow reached out to Buffy, taking her arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Buffy smiled gratefully.  
  
"So am I!" Spike announced.  
  
"That's great." Cordy replied with her usual level of care.  
  
"Actually, I'm better than okay." He paused for dramatic effect, placing both hands on his hips. "I'm back!" With that, he ran off through the cemetary, weaving in and out of headstones, his duster flapping behind him.  
  
"The Magic Shop,  
  
The Next Day."  
  
The Scooby Gang, somewhat diminished in size, sat around the table at the shop.  
  
"I spent most of last night searching for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he's left town altogether." Angel summarized.  
  
"He knows you'd both be after him, now. It makes sense." Cordy added.  
  
"Do you really think he'd kill again?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's instinct, Will. It's not easy to fight." Angel answered, quietly.  
  
"I hate to think it, but it's a definite possibility." Buffy added.  
  
"He was doing so well.... " Willow trailed off.  
  
"Maybe we should revoke his invitation into the house." Angel mused. Buffy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Will, what did Faith say when you called her this morning?" Buffy changed the subject.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart sent those guys after you two. Gunn and Faith are on their way back here to lay low for awhile and figure out what to do next. In fact, they're probably not that far away." She informed them, looking at her watch. At that moment, the duo from L.A. walked through the door.  
  
"Speak of the devil... " Angel stood and greeted Gunn with a handshake and a smile, followed by a nod and smile at Faith.  
  
"Hey guys." Faith greeted the room.  
  
"Hey. Are you okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You know me, B, five by five. How are you?"  
  
"Good. What did you do with the shooter?" Buffy asked warily.  
  
"He's in hospital. A little worse for wear, but he'll be okay." Buffy sighed with relief at Faith's explanation.  
  
"What about the guy that came after you?"  
  
"We put him on a cargo ship to Namibia." Cordy stated, matter-of-factly. Gunn nodded approvingly.  
  
"There's something else we should discuss." Angel spoke up. "Spike's chip seems to have shorted out. He's on the loose, and we think he might've left town, but we should still be on the lookout."  
  
"He's gone feral again?" Faith asked.  
  
"We don't know for sure," Buffy added, "he ran off as soon as he realised."  
  
"But he can attack people again?" Faith questioned them.  
  
"I saw Spike hit him three times with no side effects. I even checked that the guy was human before we shipped him out, just to be sure." Buffy reiterated.  
  
"Gunn, do you wanna come with me to get lunch?" Angel ushered him out the door. "Listen," he started, looking around, "I really want to propose to Buffy, but every time I try, something happens. So I was wondering if you could hold the fort tonight, handle anything that comes up so we can have some time alone?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. But are you sure now is the right time, I mean, there's alot going on right now." Gunn asked.  
  
"There's always alot going on. I can't keep putting my life on hold, I have to do this tonight." Angel replied, determined.  
  
"Later that evening."  
  
Willow, Cordy, Faith and Gunn sat around the table at The Magic Shop, eating pizza.  
  
"Where are Angel and Buffy tonight?" Faith asked.  
  
"They're having a quiet evening at home." Gunn replied.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness! Maybe he'll finally propose to her and stop walking around like a kid who's lost his puppy." Cordy groaned.  
  
"Propose? You mean he hasn't done it yet?" Faith asked, shocked.  
  
"Nope." Cordy answered, as Willow got up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello. Giles! How are you? He is? Well--, okay, then. Allright, I'll get her to call you first thing in the morning. Bye Giles."  
  
"What did he say?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Spike has turned up in England. They tranquilised him and put him in a dungeon." Willow explained.  
  
"So he really has got his fang fetish back?" Cordy asked.  
  
"He doesn't know yet. He's going to talk to him when he wakes up."  
  
"Better safe than sorry." Faith spoke into her drink can.  
  
"Does he have any idea why the vamps have vacated the hellmouth?" Gunn spoke up.  
  
"He's still looking into it."  
  
"Summer's House."  
  
Buffy and Angel stood in the kitchen cooking dinner together. Angel dropped a knife, then jumped back into the bench and dropped the plate he was holding.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yep. No problem."  
  
"Are you sure? You've been in a really weird mood all night." She bent down to help him clean up.  
  
"Buffy, there's something I need to ask you."  
  
"What is it?" They both stood up, putting the broken plate, knife and the food on the bench. Angel took a deep breath and looked deep into Buffy eyes.  
  
"Buffy," he bent down on one knee, pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Buffy gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Will you marry me?"  
  
CHAPTER 5.  
  
"Dungeons in the Council Building,  
  
Outskirts of London."  
  
Giles stood outside the only occupied dungeon, peering through the barred window in the door. He didn't have to wait long before the blonde haired occupant began to stir.  
  
"Hello Spike." Giles greeted him as he eased himself up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Spike grabbed his head.  
  
"We tranquilised you. Two young girls were attacked last night, not far from here. I have to ask--"  
  
"No you don't." Spike looked the Watcher in the eye, betrayal screaming from his pupils. He looked down at his feet. "It wasn't me. That doesn't mean I didn't try, but I couldn't do it, that's why I came here. I need your help. I couldn't feed and it makes me sick." Spike stood up. "This is what I've wanted for so long, it's what I am. I'm The Big Bad!! My name is legendary! And my head hurts." He sat down. "When people hear my name they think of death, pain, suffering, I strike fear into people's hearts!" He continued but with less conviction. "But when I tried to feed, I looked at this guy's face, looked him in the eye, and I couldn't bring myself to kill him. What's happening to me?" Giles just stood there for a few moments, considering what Spike had just said.  
  
"It's called humanity, Spike. It would appear that you've fought against your demon for so long that you've learned morals and values."  
  
"But feeding is instinct, it's not even something I think about, it's just what I do."  
  
"Exactly! And your humanity won over instinct. You *chose* not to do it." Giles reiterated.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell."  
  
"Council Boardroom."  
  
All twelve members of the Council, plus James, sat around the table.  
  
"How can you be sure he's telling the truth?" One Watcher asked.  
  
"I've come to know Spike quite well, and I'm certain I can tell when he's lying. Besides which, if he was making it up, it's a pretty elaborate tale for someone who'd just woken from a drug induced sleep." Giles explained.  
  
"He could have put the story together before he got here and vampires aren't exactly known for their honesty." Another Watcher suggested.  
  
"That isn't his style." Wesley interjected. "If Spike wanted to harm us, not one of us here would've been a match for him. I'm heavily inclined to believe him."  
  
"I'm not convinced." A voice from the other end of the table spoke up. "He's a vampire without a soul, without a chip, without anything to reasonably prevent him from being a danger to the world at large."  
  
"Let's put it to a vote, then." Giles said. "All those in favor of setting Spike free?" Giles, James and Wesley raised their hands. "Those against?" The remainder of the room's occupants raised their hands, making a total of ten votes. Giles and Wesley glanced at each other. Giles looked down and sighed. "Right. The Council's decision is for Spike to be exterminated."  
  
"Giles quarters, Later that evening."  
  
Giles was woken from his sleep by a persistant pounding on his door.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." He called out, getting out of bed. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on as walked over to the door. "What is it?" He asked irritably, as he opened the door to one of his fellow Watcher's.  
  
"It's Spike. He's escaped." Gerald said, his agitation obvious as he fiddled with the belt on his robe.  
  
"Escaped? How did it happen?" Giles grabbed a jacket from the back of the door and followed Gerald down the corridor.  
  
"We don't know, but he can't be long gone. We've had someone check in on him every hour." Gerald led the way to the dungeons where the other Council members had gathered. Giles checked the cell door, testing the locks. Satisfied with it's sturdiness, he unlocked it and checked the single window, noting that the bars were all intact and finding no sign that they had been tampered with. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. You may aswell all go back to bed." Giles sighed.  
  
"Aren't we going to send out a search party at least?" Gerald asked, incredulous.  
  
"Are you volunteering? Because I don't fancy anyone's chances of even coming close to staying on the heels of a vampire, let alone wanting to, considering his fangs are working again." In the early hours of the morning, Giles had no inclination to hide is irritation, but he made the effort never the less. "He'll be long gone by now. Notify our branch offices and send out a patrol. I'm going back to bed."  
  
  
  
"Summer's House."  
  
Old friends sat at the dining table, eating and conversing.  
  
"Have you set a date?" Willow asked, excited.  
  
"We're going to wait for Giles and Wesley to get back until we decide for sure." Buffy answered, smiling at Angel. "But we don't want to wait too long."  
  
"What did Giles say when you told him?" Faith asked.  
  
"I haven't told him yet. I sort of want to tell him in person." Buffy replied, slightly anxious. "Plus, I'm kinda hoping Xander will turn up before they get back. I'd hate for him to miss it." Buffy looked down, her thoughts turning to the other people who wouldn't be there to share that day with them. Tears welled up in her eyes, when she suddenly felt a faint, but definite kick in her stomach. "Angel!! The baby just kicked! Angel looked dumbstruck as Buffy grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "There it is again!" Angel's face fell.  
  
"I couldn't feel it." He said quietly.  
  
"You probably won't for another couple of weeks. Not until it's feet are bigger." Gunn spoke up in between mouth fulls of food.  
  
"How do you know?" Cordy asked, surprised.  
  
"I come from a big family." He replied.  
  
"This is so cool." Willow said with renewed excitement. "Have you picked out any names yet?" Buffy opened her mouth to answer, but stopped as there was a knock at the door. She and Angel looked at each other, then Angel got up to answer it. Buffy followed him to the door.  
  
"Giles. You're back." Angel was shocked to see the Watcher standing at the door.  
  
"May I come in?" Giles asked.  
  
"Of course, please." Angel stepped back, realising he'd been staring.  
  
"Hi Giles." Willow greeted him from the table. Buffy walked Giles over to a seat at the table. He was unable to return Willow's smile, but managed to nod his head in turn to each of the people seated at the table.  
  
"Did Wes come back with you?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No, he's trying to hold things together at the Council."  
  
"What do you mean, is everything okay?" Buffy asked. Giles sighed before continuing.  
  
"I'm afraid not. The Council voted for Spike to be killed and I set him free. Nobody there knows that for sure, but they have their suspicions. I'm afraid the 'new' Council is experiencing some teething problems, as none of them is too pleased that I've taken charge."  
  
"What's the problem?" Cordy asked. "You're as watcher-y as any of them." Giles looked at her, confused.  
  
"I'm going to assume that was a compliment. The problem is, all of our prophecy's talk about Xander heading the Council and his absence is causing the Watcher's a great deal of uneasiness. That's actually the reason I'm back: to find him." Giles finished.  
  
"I don't get it. I mean, I love Xander, but why is he so important to the Council?" Will asked.  
  
"As you know, he's supposed to do a great deal of good for the Council. What's come to light is the knowledge that without Xander, not only will the Council crumble, but it will set off a chain of events that will bring forward the End of Days, ensuring that not only do we lose the battle, but that we, that is mortals, will suffer centuries of torture and devastation at the hands of demons, vampires and the like."  
  
"Wow, there's never a clap of thunder when you need it." Gunn added.  
  
"Well I'm stunned. The Council's current biggest problem is *not* having Xander around. What has the world come to?" Cordy mused.  
  
"So, you're saying if we don't find Xander, everybody's gonna die?" Gunn summarised.  
  
"In a nutshell...." Giles rubbed his forehead. "Buffy, could I trouble you for a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure." Buffy's face showed the concern she felt at Giles' appearance and behaviour. As she brought him the water, she noted the bags under his eyes and the way his shoulders slouched. "Are you okay? I mean, you look...... tired." Giles looked up and into her eyes.  
  
"I am." Those two words spoke volumes to Buffy, who understood more than anyone what he was feeling.  
  
"Um, I almost hate to ask, but why did you let Spike go? Was it the chip, did it reactivate or something?" Willow asked.  
  
"Spike told me he was unable to kill and I believe him. I'm certain that his time with us gave him a conscience and that he could be a valuable asset to our cause if kept on the right track." Giles quietly prayed that his message got through. "Of course, I could be wrong." He added but his attempt at humour was met by a wall of silence which was eventually breached by Faith.  
  
"You want us to risk our lives on the word of a vampire? I realise you guys have a history with him, but we don't have any guarantee's that he *can't* kill. In fact, given past experience--"  
  
"Spike's changed. I never thought I'd say it, but I think we need to give him a chance." Buffy spoke up.  
  
"He's a vampire!" Faith's voice rose a few decibels. "Are you seriously trying to tell me he's something more than a cold-blooded murderer?"  
  
"He's no different to me." Angel spoke quietly.  
  
"You're different, you have a soul." Faith argued.  
  
"And Spike had a chip."  
  
"And that chip is broken." Faith stood up.  
  
"Spike has been conditioned to live a certain way." Giles explained. "Granted, it was because of the chip, but he's more than proven himself within the group. In fact, we found out that the chip shorted out while he was using himself as a shield for Buffy and believing that he would suffer as a consequence."  
  
"And then he ran off." Cordy added.  
  
"He did try to kill someone." Giles leaned forward in his chair. "When he came to me, he was very distraught at not being able to kill, but he's come to realise that he really wants to do the right thing, and I fear that if we turn our backs on him, he will become a danger. To all of us." Giles sat back in his chair.  
  
"Especially to us." Angel added. "I think we should at least speak to him and take it from there. Whenever he turns up..."  
  
"I've arranged to meet him at the shop just before dawn tomorrow." Giles explained.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6.  
  
"Two Months Later,  
  
Angel Investigations, Sunnydale."  
  
Faith, Gunn and Cordy sat around the office drinking their coffee's as Angel walked in.  
  
"Morning." He greeted his colleagues. Cordy looked at her watch.  
  
"You're late." She responded with her usual perkiness.  
  
"Buffy still has morning sickness. Are we ready?" He poured himself a coffee and sat at his desk. "Good, let's get this meeting started. Giles spoke to Wes last night, he said things are getting progressively worse at the Council and, as you know, we're no closer to finding Xander. Does anyone have any more ideas?" His co-workers shook their heads in response. "As for L.A., considering Cordy's visions have been Sunnydale based, I think the PTB have made it clear that we're not needed there anymore."  
  
"What about Wolfram and Hart?" Gunn asked. "They're still fully operational and I'd say they're getting away with a hell of alot more since we've been out of the picture." Angel considered this.  
  
"We can't fight every battle. You know you're free to go back there if you feel that's where you need to be, but I can't see a place there for Angel Investigations anymore." He reasoned.  
  
"I just feel like we're running from them, you know? First sign of trouble and we come back here." Gunn thought out loud.  
  
"I felt the same way at first," Faith added, "but I think we're needed here."  
  
"As indicated not only by Cordy's visions but also by our slowly growing clientelle. The Weller's dropped in earlier to settle their account." Wes said.  
  
"The Weller's?" Angel queried.  
  
"The family with the Tairnleer demons procreating in their insulation batts."  
  
"Ah. As for Spike, I think we should look into getting him somewhere decent to live." Angel changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah, that cement slab has got to be bad for the back, and the reception in there is a joke." Cordy added.  
  
"What?" the raised eyebrows of her co-workers caused her to ask. "I went over there to watch Passions when my electricity got cut off." She shrugged.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Faith asked.  
  
"I was hoping one of you might be able to suggest something?" Angel looked at them hopefully.  
  
"No way! I do *not* like the idea of sleeping with a stake under my pillow." Gunn expressed emphatically.  
  
"You're not going to tell me you want me to share space with a soulless, chipless vampire." Cordy said.  
  
"I thought you guys had 'accepted him as a valuable part of the team'."  
  
"As part of the team, yeah. But not as a flatmate." Faith added.  
  
"You're the only person here, besides me, who could take him if the problem arose." Angel tried to persuade her.  
  
"Not a hope in hell. Not if hell froze over, not if we were the only two people left on earth. It's never gonna happen."  
  
"So that's definitely a no, then?"  
  
"Later that evening,  
  
Just after sunset."  
  
"I *cannot* believe you talked me into this." Faith stood at her door, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Spike inspect her spare bedroom. "If he puts one foot out of place.... " She turned around and pointed at Angel.  
  
"He won't. You've worked with him these past couple of months, you know you can trust him." Angel tried hard not to smile at the situation.  
  
"I suppose it'll do." Spike said as he walked out of the room and towards the pair at the door. "I don't know why you want me to move, though. I'm happy at the crypt." He shrugged.  
  
"In that case.................. Hey, what d'ya mean 'it'll do'?" Faith started.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be just as happy here." Angel interrupted. "I'll leave you to it." He waved as he walked out the door.  
  
"Great." Faith muttered as she shut the door behind him. "Okay, rules. Stay out of my room, don't touch my stuff, stay out of my room. I've got first call on the bathroom. And the tv. Oh and stay out of my room." Spike looked at her and tilted his head. He took a step towards her.  
  
"I'm hungry. I could really do with a good serving of blood." He licked his lips and looked at her neck. "Got any in the fridge?" He smiled. Faith took a step towards him.  
  
"Don't push your luck with me." She growled at him. "You want blood? There are rats in the building's basement. I'm going out." She grabbed her jacket and strode out the door. Spike chuckled.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." He jumped onto the couch, grabbed the remote and started watching tv.  
  
"Offices of Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Lilah walked into the office of her direct supieror, Trevor, who indicated for her to take a seat.  
  
"Yes, thank you for dropping by. I've decided I want you on the Council case after all." Lilah held her composure remarkably well. "Understand that Lindsay must know nothing of this." Trevor continued. "We have a leak and all indicators point to him."  
  
"I understand. What's on the agenda?"  
  
"The Council is re-forming. It seems the time to execute the rest of our plan is nearly here. Once that 'Xander' boy is in the building, we'll finish the job. Here's the file, I want you to handle proceedings from here." Trevor threw a folder to Lilah's side of the desk. She started to read it's contents.  
  
"Are you sure this is wise?" Lilah ventured nervously. "I mean, don't you think a bomb is a bit excessive?"  
  
"What would you suggest?" Trevor asked.  
  
"Why don't we do what we did last time? It's low-key, effective."  
  
"Provided none of our men get caught."  
  
"They're professionals, of course they won't get caught." Lilah frowned. "An explosion would attract alot of attention, more than we can risk attracting." Trevor seemed to consider this.  
  
"Low-key." He tapped his pen on the desk as he looked out the window. "Send in one man to take them out while they're sleeping. By the time anyone realises what's happened, our man will be back on our shores." Lilah took notes in the files, closed the folder and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Summer's House."  
  
Angel walked into the house and joined Buffy in the living room.  
  
"Hey, how was your day." He asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Not too good. Giles is still really stressed out, which kinda has a knock on effect. How about yours?" She asked.  
  
"Quiet, as most of our days, and nights, are lately. I'm gonna assume Giles still hasn't figured out why the vamps have left town." He replied.  
  
"You assume correctly." The couple sat in silence for a moment, both relaxed into each other's embrace.  
  
"I wish Xander would call. At least let us know he's okay." Buffy sat up and looked at Angel. "This isn't like him. I hate to think that something might've happened."  
  
"He's had alot to deal with, I'm sure he'll come home when he's ready." Angel rubbed his hand up and down her back. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it. "Hey Giles." Angel followed him into the living room.  
  
"I, uh... I have to go back to England, tonight. The Watcher's are claiming I've abandoned them." Giles stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"That's ridiculous!! You're here to find Xander." Buffy protested.  
  
"They're starting to grow restless. The longer Xander's away, the less chance we have of saving the Council." Giles sat in an armchair, took his glasses off and cleaned them with a hankerchief from his pocket.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" She asked.  
  
"In general, Watcher's are sheep. They're intelligent, but they need to be directed. An outsider would think they can't think for themselves, as without proper guidance they panic." Giles put his glasses back on and sat back in his seat.  
  
"Wes is more than capable of leading." Angel commented.  
  
"Yes he is, but they want Xander. It's the prophecies, you see, they all refer to him." There was another knock at the door which Angel went to answer.  
  
"Can I get you something, Giles? A drink?" Buffy offered.  
  
"No thank you, I'd better go home and finish packing." Giles stood up to leave as Angel walked back into the room, followed closely by Xander.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I went on a crusade." Xander stated simply after the rest of his friends had arrived and he had been fed.  
  
"That's it?" Cordy asked. "Do you even know what a crusade is?"  
  
"Yeah of course I do." Xander replied, indignant. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"What were you defending? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't see 'Xander's Kingdom' anywhere nearby." Spike added.  
  
"What?" Xander drew a blank. "Look, I packed my bag and started walking. I hitch-hiked most of the way and I didn't stop until I came to the peak of a mountain and looked out at the view. It was beautiful, I've never seen anything like it in my life. The people I met along the way were rude and obnoxious, and that's being nice! No one cared about anyone else, they couldn't see past their own noses. Then I reached the peak and I realised that I have to start contributing something to the world, not just wander through it just doing stuff for Xander. I want to make a difference." He was sitting on the edge of the chair, watching his friend's faces for their reactions.  
  
"Wow." Willow finally spoke. "So, where were you? I take it you didn't have this vision on the road to Damascus."  
  
"New York." He said.  
  
"You went to New York?" Gunn asked. Xander nodded in response.  
  
"New York doesn't have any mountains." Faith added.  
  
"It was in Central Park. It wasn't a very large mountain, actually it was more like a big rock. But it had the same effect."  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been to New York, but they do still have phones there don't they?" Giles asked, not a little impatient.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call, but I really needed some time to think." Xander explained.  
  
"We needed you here. To be precise, we needed you in England." Giles said. He stood up and started pacing the floor.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xander asked.  
  
"Do you remember the part of the prophecy that mentioned you becoming a Watcher?" Buffy started. "You're not just supposed to be a Watcher, you're supposed to head the Council. We need to get you there as soon as possible." Giles explained.  
  
  
  
"Council Building,  
  
One Week Later."  
  
Giles, Wes and Xander sat around in the library, researching. Giles looked at his watch.  
  
"Let's call it a night. We have a big day tomorrow, we should get some sleep." Xander slammed shut the book sitting in front of him and stretched back, yawning.  
  
"You won't get any argument from me." Wesley stood up and yawned.  
  
"Or me." Xander said as he got up out of his seat.  
  
"Why don't you two turn in and I'll put these away." Giles indicated to the many books scattered across the table.  
  
"Okay, goodnight." Xander waved as he walked to the door.  
  
"Goodnight Giles." Wes followed Xander out of the room and through the halls toward the sleeping quarters.  
  
"All this study can't be good for you." Xander commented.  
  
"I know it's a bit overwhelming, but you'll soon get used to it." Wesley replied as they came around a corner. "You're doing quite well, so far." Wes and Xander's rooms were diagonally across the hall from each other. Xander stopped when he saw the door to his room very slowly close as they approached.  
  
"Did you see that?" Xander asked. Wes shook his head and pulled out the key to his room.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"There's someone in my room." Xander whispered.  
  
"How do you know?" Wes opened his door, making no effort to lower his voice.  
  
"Ssh! I saw the door close. I'm going to get security." Wes grabbed his arm before he could walk off.  
  
"We can contact them from in here." He guided Xander into his room and picked up the internal telephone. "That's strange." Wes tapped the button on the phone panel. "The line's dead. Looks like we'll have to get them ourselves, after all." He put down the phone and they quietly left the room. As they approached the security office, they saw Giles come running out.  
  
"They're dead. Everyone in the office, they're dead." Giles announced, approaching them. "Take these." He handed them each a pistol and started to walk back the way Wes and Xander had come from. Xander stared at the pistol, then followed Giles.  
  
"Giles, there's someone in my room." Xander informed him.  
  
"Then that's where we're going. Stay close and don't make a sound." The trio quietly made their way back up to the sleeping quarter's, Giles checking each corner before leading the way around it. As they came to Xander's door, Giles indicated for each of them to stand on either side of it as he stood in front of it. He shot his leg out in front, flinging the door open then jumping out of the way. Xander quickly glanced around the door. He slowly walked into the room when he couldn't see anyone there. As he stepped past the door, it suddenly closed behind him, collecting Wesley and knocking him back against the opposite wall. Xander dropped to a squat as bullets rained over his head. The door once again flung open as Xander shot the intruder in the leg. He collapsed to the floor as Xander knocked his gun from his grasp and Giles stood over him, his pistol pointed at his head.  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7.  
  
  
  
"Angel Investigations,  
  
One Month Later."  
  
Faith fell heavily into the chair opposite Angel's desk. He glanced up from his book, trying not to smile.  
  
"Good morning." He placed his book on the desk.  
  
"He has to go." Faith stated.  
  
"I know Spike can be difficult--" Angel started, leaning forward over the desk.  
  
"Difficult? I was *this* close to opening the blinds on him this morning!" Faith indicated a very small space between her thumb and forefinger. At that moment, Cordy peered around the door.  
  
"Angel, Giles is on the phone, he says it's urgent." She informed him.  
  
"Thanks, put him through." He responded, grateful to sideline Faith and her inevitable list of Spike's failings. He was not a bit guilty at the pretense offered to him by Cordelia.  
  
"We're not finished with this!" the young Slayer warned as she walked out of the office.  
  
Angel picked up the phone and began talking. As Faith sat down at her desk, he put the phone down and signalled for Cordy to come in. "Thanks." He smiled gratefully at her as she took the seat opposite him.  
  
"No problem. Faith's monday morning whinge session has become an event you can set your clock by." Cordy smiled. "But Giles actually did call this morning. He said their plane lands at noon."  
  
"That'll give me plenty of time to pick them up. If Buffy calls while I'm out, tell her I'm picking up some books or something." Angel prepared to leave the office.  
  
"You want me to lie to her?" Cordy asked, shocked.  
  
"No! Yes..... I mean..... well, you can't exactly tell her the truth. If she knew Giles was going to be back in time to walk her down the aisle, it would ruin the surprise. I'll explain it to her tonight, I'm sure she'll understand." Angel looked hopeful and doubtful at the same time.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure." Cordy sounded uncertain as she returned to her desk.  
  
"Later that evening,  
  
Restfield Cemetary."  
  
"I've known him longer than anyone else here, I don't see why he didn't ask me to be his best man." Spike whined, his hands in his pockets and his head down as he and Faith patrolled.  
  
"Aside from the obvious, they're getting married during the day. Somehow, I don't think you'd be able to perform your duties as best man if you're a pile of dust at the groom's feet." Faith replied. She stopped walking and looked around in disgust. "And I'm sick of patrolling when they aren't any damn vampires!" She turned to Spike. "I say we give up until someone comes up with some answers."  
  
"You won't get any arguments from me." As they walked out of the cemetary, Faith eyed Spike suspiciously before grabbing the arm of his duster and dragging him to a halt.  
  
"Is that my shirt? Are you wearing my clothes?" Spike looked down.  
  
"Oh. All mine were dirty." He shrugged.  
  
"Take it off." Faith demanded.  
  
"What?'  
  
"You heard me, take it off, now!" She stood with her hands on her hips, staring him down.  
  
"It's just a bloody shirt." Spike stated. "It's not like you were wearing it." He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Give-me-back-the-shirt." Faith lowered her voice to a growl and took a step towards him. Instinctively, he backed away, then stepped towards her, their noses almost touching.  
  
"Make me." He smirked.  
  
Faith grabbed the shoulders of his duster, ripped it down over his shoulders and back, then off his hands and dropped it on the ground. "Hey!" Before Spike could make any further protests, Faith lifted the shirt up his torso and over his head. She once again, took a step towards him.  
  
"Touch my stuff again and I will gouge whatever is left of that chip out of your brain with a knitting needle. Got it?" She spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"I didn't know you could knit." Spike smiled at her. She deliberately stepped on his duster as she walked past him and headed in the direction of the Magic Shop.  
  
"Stupid bint." He muttered, picking up his jacket and following her. He walked close enough behind her to keep her in sight and far enough away to not be within earshot. Faith led the way up the main street of Sunnydale. When they were no more than a block away from the shop, a vampire of no less than six feet in height jumped out of an alley, in game face. He paused for only a second before launching himself at Faith. Spike allowed himself a small grin and stood back to watch the non-verbal exchange. However, it quickly became clear that Faith's opponent wasn't your typical, garden-variety vampire.  
  
"A short while later,  
  
The Magic Shop."  
  
Faith rubbed her neck and Willow bandaged her right forearm. "He was strong. I mean *strong*. It was like he was a vampire with a turbo fitted to him. He was so quick and his fangs seemed really long, longer than they should've been."  
  
"What sort of weapon did he have?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"Then how did he slash your arm?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It happened so quickly, I didn't even feel it." Faith flinched as Willow secured the bandage.  
  
"He had claws." Spike stated. "They shot out of his fingers like he was a wild animal."  
  
"Is that how you lost your shirt?" Wes asked.  
  
"Not quite." Spike muttered in response.  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight:" Cordy started, "Sunnydale's vampire population suddenly disappears, leaving the town fang-free for months, then when one of them finally does show up, he's turbo-charged. I'm *so* glad I can call Sunnydale home."  
  
"Was there anything distinctive?" Giles asked as he took several volumes from the shelves in the loft and made his way down to the table.  
  
"You mean aside from fangs and claws..........like I said, it happened so quickly," Faith explained. Spike shook his head to indicate he had nothing to add.  
  
"Until we know more, no one goes anywhere on their own after dark." Buffy instructed.  
  
"Yes, best to remain on the safe side. There could be more to follow." Wesley responded, joining Giles at the table.  
  
"One Week Later,  
  
Summer's House."  
  
Buffy stood in front of the mirror and inspected the white satin cascading over her heavily pregnant frame. She was adjusting a wayward strand of hair when Willow entered the room.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, you look beautiful!" She gushed.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy turned around and smiled at her bridesmaid. "Is everyone here?"  
  
"Seated and waiting. Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." The friends held hands as they walked out the bedroom door. In the kitchen, Giles made himself a cup of tea as Spike came in through the back door under the safety of the canopy that was strung up to cover the entire expanse of the backyard. As Buffy and Willow entered the room, both men gasped.  
  
"Buffy, you.... I...." She smiled at Giles' faltering. He gave up trying to talk and sipped at his tea.  
  
"You look beautiful." Spike spoke quietly. Buffy smiled her reply and took Giles' arm. Spike returned to the waiting guests and the bridal party waited for the music to begin. Willow led the way down the backsteps and towards the flower covered arch positioned behind the celebrant. Giles smile could not have been wider as he proudly walked Buffy down the aisle toward Angel where he anxiously waited with Gunn standing by his side. Buffy took Angel's hand and they smiled at each other. The celebrant started the ceremony, indicating for the couple to speak at the appropriate moments.  
  
"I do." Angel slid the ring on Buffy's finger.  
  
"I do." Buffy slid the ring on Angel's finger and they completed the ceremony by exchanging a kiss. The guests threw rose petals over the newly married couple as the photographer made his way around the small gathering, discreetly photographing the scene. The reception followed where everyone gathered around the dining table.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8.  
  
  
  
"Summer's House."  
  
The guests stood on the front porch and waved off the newlyweds. The Scoobies said goodbye to the guests and began the task of cleaning the house. The last of the rubbish was taken out as the backyard started to darken with the sun setting. Xander flopped onto the lounge, joining the rest of the gang.  
  
"I didn't want to mention it before, for obvious reasons," Giles began, "but we've found an explanation for the current vampire situation." Xander cleared his throat. "Would you like to take it from here?" Giles offered.  
  
"Sure." Xander smiled his trademark goofy grin but tried his best to appear professional. "We found a book that refers to the Beast of Gevaudon, which was believed to have been a werewolf, driven out of Gevaudon in southern France in the 18th Century. However, it wasn't really a werewolf but a wolf that had been bitten by a vampire. Even though it was being drained of it's blood, the wolf managed to bite the vampire in a last ditch attempt at retaliation and was 'turned' in a way, creating a beast with the ability to enhance a vampire's physical features and strength by sharing it's blood." Xander sat back, looking extremely pleased with himself.  
  
"What do you mean, sharing it's blood?" Faith asked, though she was sure she didn't want to know.  
  
"Basically, they feed off each other." Wes supplied. "The beast is provided with it's life force and the vampire becomes 'enhanced', but the ritual is only successful when the exchange involves both parties feeding simultaneously."  
  
"It would seem it has decided to make it's presence known to the general vampire population, encouraging vampires from all over the world to feed from it." Giles explained.  
  
"I take it that means the locals will soon be back with bigger fangs." Gunn stated more than asked.  
  
"How did they know?" Cordy asked. "Who told them where to go and what to look for?"  
  
"The Beast has been a kind of myth among vampires, "Spike explained. "It's actually been around longer than most, certainly longer than Angel and I have, anyway. We heard about it's travels through France, but thought it was just human's over-reacting, as they tend to do. Anyway, no one really believed that it was real."  
  
"Until now." Faith added.  
  
"There were whisperings awhile back, not long before they started disappearing," Spike took an unneccessary breath, "but I didn't pay much attention. I didn't even think this could be the reason why they were leaving." Spike finished quietly and looked at his hands.  
  
"You mean you knew and you didn't say anything?" Faith almost yelled at him. Spike looked at each of the faces in the room, hoping to find understanding.  
  
"It was a myth, a fairytale, for pete's sake! Like..like... Jack and the Beanstalk, or... Hansel and Gretel." He tried to explain.  
  
"I thought we exposed those kids.... " Xander said quietly.  
  
"The point is, I didn't even connect the two together. It's like using a puddle to explain a tidal wave." Spike hoped he made his point, but the faces of the others showed a serious lack in understanding. Giles sighed, sharing a look with Wesley.  
  
"There's no point worrying about that now." Giles tried to ease the tension. "We need to prepare ourselves for their return and I think we can expect them in large groups. As such, our patrols should now be undertaken in groups as well. We need to have as many people patrolling as possible, starting tonight."  
  
"One Week Later."  
  
"I still really miss them." Buffy and Angel sat side by side on the couch in their living room. Buffy was rubbing her now very large stomach. "I miss both of them so much. Mum was supposed to be here for this. And Dawn would've made a great aunt. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you." She snuggled into Angel's embrace, wiping away her tears with a tissue.  
  
"They'll always be with you, Buffy." Angel tried to reassure her.  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"I'm gonna get something to eat. Are you hungry?" Buffy suddenly perked up.  
  
"Um, you just ate half an hour ago."  
  
"Yeah, so? I'm hungry." She moved to the edge of the couch and pushed herself up to standing. "Do you want something or not?"  
  
"No thanks." Angel followed her into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water.  
  
"I could've got that for you." Buffy said, pulling various foodstuffs out of the fridge.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind." He sipped at his drink.  
  
"Well maybe I do. I was coming in here anyway, there's no reason why I couldn't have brought it in you."  
  
"Buffy, it's just a glass of water, why are you getting so upset?"  
  
"I'm not *upset*! I just don't understand why you said you didn't want anything and then you came in here and poured yourself a glass of water." She slammed a jar on the bench.  
  
"Hello? Buffy, Angel? Anyone home?" Cordy, Wes and Gunn walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Buffy snapped at Cordy.  
  
"We did. Is everything okay?" Cordy shot a questioning glance at Angel.  
  
"Everything's fine, Cordelia! Was there something you wanted?" She was shocked by Buffy's uncheery disposition.  
  
"We just dropped in to see how you are. You don't have long to go now, do you?" Wesley tried to lighten her mood. Buffy sighed and continued making herself something to eat.  
  
"No, not long." She mumbled.  
  
"Maybe we should come back later. Come on guys. See you Angel. Bye Buffy." Cordelia ushered Wes and Gunn out the back door. Closing it behind her, she turned to her friends. "Man, talk about hormonal!"  
  
"I heard that!!" Buffy yelled and the trio rushed down the porch steps.  
  
"The Magic Shop."  
  
"She's bound to be a little, ah, emotional every now and then, I wouldn't take it personally." Giles played down the encounter at Buffy's house.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be back to normal once the baby's born. Won't she?" Will asked the room.  
  
"Well, you've got your third day baby blues, then there's the chance of post natal depression, and if she breasfeeds, well, I don't wanna go there." Gunn put up his hands and shook his head.  
  
"How was last night's patrol?" Wes asked, changing the subject.  
  
"We managed to dust three of them, but another four got away." Faith answered. "To be honest, I can't wait 'til B is back in action. We're fighting a losing battle." She reluctantly admitted.  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed, "there were five of us and we barely managed to get away."  
  
"If it hadn't been for Will, we wouldn't have come away intact, that's for sure." Xander added. "How was your research session?"  
  
"We're looking for common descriptions of the Beast throughout history, common physical traits, behaviour patterns, that sort of thing. There are a few accounts that bear comparison, but we've yet to find anything useful in helping us to defeat it or the vampires it feeds off." Giles explained. "Xander, why don't you and Wesley continue with research tonight and I'll join the patrol. I'd like to observe them first hand."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9.  
  
"Sunnydale Hospital."  
  
Buffy slept while Angel sat in a chair next to her bed, nursing a sleeping baby girl. Buffy opened her eyes and smiled at the sight next to her.  
  
"You haven't taken your eyes off her." She whispered.  
  
"I can't. She's so beautiful." He gently stroked her face, a content smile permanently fixed to his lips. "How are you feeling?" He finally looked up at her.  
  
"Tired. A little sore, but okay." He took her hand and they both stared at their daughter.  
  
"What do you think we should call her?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Any ideas?"  
  
"How does Emily sound?"  
  
"Emily. I like that." She smiled and fell asleep.  
  
"Two Months Later,  
  
The Magic Shop."  
  
"Does it need stitches?" Wes asked Cordy. He was trying to get a glimpse of the gash on his shoulder, but his vision didn't extend far enough.  
  
"Hold still!" Cordy slapped his shoulder impatiently. "Oooh, sorry." She was trying her best to patch him up.  
  
"That was too close." Faith talked quietly with Giles, away from the others. "I mean, we're taking out more of them, but we're coming back with more injuries. These guys are experienced," she indicated her fellow Scoobies, pausing briefly to let the thought play itself in her head. She realised she really cared for her former enemies. She turned back to Giles, "but we need more help," she added, slightly subdued.  
  
Giles glanced at Wesley's back, remembered Cordy's slashed thigh, Gunn's crushed finger's, vividly recalled how close Willow came to being a vampire snack. He looked away, shaking his head. "Yes, you're right, but we just don't have the resources and we can't afford not to have them out on patrol." Giles responded.  
  
"I'm talking about Buffy. I know she has a baby and I know how Angel feels about her going back out on patrol, but if she doesn't...... look, we're facing something we haven't faced before. These aren't just large groups of vampires, these are large groups of vampires who are stronger than any Slayer. We're only just getting away from them as it is and it's only gonna get worse." Faith failed to hide her concern. It irked her to admit she needed help.  
  
"I'll talk with Buffy and Angel tomorrow, maybe Buffy can patrol one or two nights a week. For now, you should try to get some rest. Don't worry, we'll sort something out." Giles tried his best to reassure Faith.  
  
"The Next Day."  
  
Buffy and Angel looked at each other, both taking in what Giles had just said.  
  
"Giles, could we have a moment?" Angel requested. Giles nodded and left the training room. "I don't like it."  
  
"You know he's right." Buffy reasoned.  
  
"Emily's only two months old." Her husband almost pleaded with her.  
  
"Angel, I need to start patrolling again. Any doubts I had vanished when Faith started to worry, and did you see Wesley's back? They need me out there."  
  
"Then I'll go, I'll patrol." Angel tried to bargain, but the look on Buffy's face told him he had lost this battle.  
  
"We can take alternate nights so someone's with Emily all the time, okay? We have to get the vampire numbers down." Buffy stood, kissed Angel on the cheek and joined the rest of the gang at the table in the shop, with Angel following. Willow nursed Emily, cooing over her. "I'll patrol tonight, then Angel tomorrow night and we'll alternate from there." Everyone in the room gave a collective sigh. "Xander, have you managed to find anything that will tell us how to defeat these guys, other than an over-sized stake?"  
  
"Oh........" Xander pushed a book to one side. "Hold on, I did see a reference here earlier, yeah, here it is: The minions of the beast must not separate from the source in order to maintain his service." Xander looked up to a roomful of blank faces.  
  
"And that means......?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well, ah, we're not entirely sure." Xander looked to Wesley and Giles for help.  
  
"It's a rough translation, we're still working on it." Wes offered. "Is there anything either of you can tell us about this 'fairytale' that might be of some use to us?" He indicated to Spike and Angel.  
  
"Let's see," Spike started, "beast feeds off vampire, vampire feeds off beast, fangs, claws, big muscles, you can kill anything that gets in your way. That about sums it up." Everyone went silent. "I'm guessing an oversized stake is looking pretty good now, huh?"  
  
"In a nutshell." Angel shrugged. "Spike, have you heard anything from the underground?"  
  
"Word got out that I'm working with you guys. I don't hear anything anymore." Spike explained. "But I could always beat up Willy." His eyes lit up.  
  
"That sounds like my kinda plan. Let's go." Gunn headed for the door.  
  
"Um, this way." Spike indicated to the back door. Gunn gave him a questioning look, pausing to let the penny drop, then followed him.  
  
"Willy's Club."  
  
"I swear, I don't know anything." Spike had Willy's wrists pinned up against the wall. He leant in close to the underworld informer, his face up against his. The miserable man tried to push himself back into the wall and away from Spike.  
  
"Spike, what do we do with liars?" Gunn asked. Spike switched into game face and growled.  
  
"Alright, alright! There's a big..... animal in town. All the big vampires are hanging around it, protecting it." Willy spluttered.  
  
"Where?" Spike snarled.  
  
"Later that evening."  
  
Buffy, Spike and Cordelia walked around the south perimeter of the Restfield Cemetary.  
  
"What's that smell?" Spike asked, sniffing the air.  
  
"I don't smell anything. Your nose is probably too close to your--"  
  
"This is where we're supposed to meet the others." Buffy interrupted Cordy.  
  
"That smell, it's....... are you wearing perfume?" He turned to Buffy and asked. She leant back away from Spike, looking at him with disgust. He sniffed her quickly, then leant over towards Cordy and began sniffing her.  
  
"Ah, personal space!?!?" Cordy stepped back.  
  
"Where is it coming from?" He sniffed the air around him.  
  
"Will you get your mind back on the job, please?" Buffy asked, exasperated. "We're supposed to be looking for the Beast."  
  
"An outsider would think *he's* the beast." Cordy muttered. "There they are." She pointed a little futher ahead of them towards Gunn, Willow, Faith and Wesley. "Did you guys find anything?" She asked as they approached.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." Gunn told them. "Where to now?"  
  
"Let's check out these hills." Buffy indicated to the landmark behind them. "Spike, what are you doing?" Everyone turned their attention to the vampire as he crouched on all fours and sniffed the ground. His head suddenly snapped up and he took off up the hill. The gang looked at each other, bewildered.  
  
"Should we follow him?" Will asked, breaking the trance.  
  
Buffy took off after Spike with Gunn close behind her. The others followed as quickly as they could, stopping short when they found Buffy and Gunn standing still, both looking down into a hole at their feet.  
  
"Who's coming in with me?" Buffy looked up for volunteers.  
  
"I'm in." Gunn offered.  
  
"I'll stand guard here." Faith said. The others either shook their heads or wore blank stares.  
  
"Okay, follow me." Buffy stepped into the hole. She called out a moment later for Gunn to follow. When he landed at the bottom, he made out a dim light a little further ahead at the end of what appeared to be a long passageway.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, her voice coming from just to his left.  
  
"Yeah, you?" He whispered back.  
  
"Not a scratch. I'll lead, stay close."  
  
The pair quietly crept down the hall toward the light. As they drew nearer, they discerned a low chanting. After some minutes the passage eventually looked as though it might finally end, but it then veered sharply to the left. Buffy peered around the corner.  
  
She found herself looking into a large cavern-like chamber. The light they had been tracing radiated around the entire room, but she couldn't see the source. In her direct line of sight, however, she could see a dais. It was raised in the centre of the chamber and upon it stood a large beast. It had an air of authority not to be challenged with it's nose high in the air and it's chest puffed out.  
  
At it's feet, on every side that Buffy could see, were super-strength vampires, each bowed down in supplication. They emitted low murmurs and the walls echoed with the hum the chantings raised. Directly at the beast's feet, Buffy could make out vampires who appeared to have not been changed. They sat with their legs crossed and their eyes transfixed on the beast. One of these vampires had bleach blond hair and wore a black coat.  
  
CHAPTER 10.  
  
"The Magic Shop,  
  
The Next Day."  
  
"You were right to get out of there when you did." Giles told Buffy and Gunn. "The question now is how do we rescue Spike?"  
  
"Spike should be our secondary concern. Trying to rescue him right now would be a suicide mission. We should concentrate on destroying the Beast first," Wes said.  
  
"You're not serious?" Will asked, incredulous. "I know what Spike is and what he could become, but he's a Scooby now; he's risked his unlife right alongside the rest of us."  
  
"He's under the Beast's control, Will. We can't save him until the Beast is dead." Angel explained.  
  
"We know where the lair is, where do we go from here?" Faith spoke quietly.  
  
"A bomb." Xander stated. "If we could lure Spike out of there or just wait until he leaves to feed, we could blow a hole in the side of that hill."  
  
"We should do some more research first. See what else we can come up with." Wes suggested.  
  
"Yes and in the meantime you should exclude that area from patrols." Giles added.  
  
"Two Days Later."  
  
Faith, Willow, Gunn and Buffy patrolled through Sunnydale's numerous cemetaries. After some hours, they started back, heading towards the main centre of town to meet with Giles before finally calling it a night. Their collective alertness began to wane as they neared the Magic Shop, but their attention soon sharpened as they each noticed the pack of vampires walking purposefully toward them.  
  
"My, my. What a lovely night for a party." The dark-haired vampire commented as she stepped ahead of the pack. Her vampiric features were exaggerated to indicate she had intimate knowledge of the Beast.  
  
"Druscilla, I didn't know you were back in town." Buffy stated in a manner that gave the impression she'd just eaten something she didn't like.  
  
"Slayers. Ss. Ss." Druscilla swayed as she spoke. "And look. It's the wicked witch of the west, come to drop a house on all of our heads. That's not very nice." Her face fell, like a child denied a toy, the look more hideous and frightening on the face of a monster. From the rear of the group a blond head could be seen bobbing up and down as it made it's way to the front of the pack.  
  
"Spike." Faith gasped. His face indicated he had also been in close contact with the Beast. He took a step toward Faith and she visibly flinched. Buffy and Gunn readied their weapons for battle and Will began to quietly chant under her breath. Before Will knew what was happening Druscilla shot her arm out and Will flew backwards into a row of bushes.  
  
"Oh shit." Gunn said before launching himself at Dru. Her sharpened senses allowed her to react quickly enough to send him flying before he could reach her. Faith threw her arm out in Spike's direction and he blocked it before backhanding her across the face. She continued to strike out at him but he blocked every move with very little effort. Buffy began to fight the other vampires in the pack, as did Gunn when he managed to get back up. Willow took a little longer to recover and began chanting again before putting herself in the line of sight of the pack. When she did emerge she managed to knock three vampires on their backs before running across the street to take cover behind a post box and start again. The remaining trio fought to dodge punches and kicks and managed to dust two vamps before the pack backed off.  
  
"We're not interested in you." Spike spat at them, licking his lips.  
  
"Ssh," Druscilla put her finger to her lips as she leaned down towards Faith then kicked her in the stomach. With that the pack took off at a super fast pace leaving the group to assess the damage and get to the Magic Shop.  
  
"The Magic Shop."  
  
"So it's safe to say *all* of Druscilla's powers were enhanced by the Beast." Giles commented.  
  
"What are they after if they weren't looking for you?" Wes asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I wasn't about to follow them, not after the way they kicked our butts tonight." Buffy sighed. "Please tell me you know how to kill them?" She looked hopeful as Giles and Wes shared a look.  
  
"Give us another day and we should have something." Giles looked pointedly at Willow, who nodded. A minute later the phone rang and Xander answered it.  
  
"Buffy, it's Angel. They've........they've got Emily." Buffy was out the door before Xander had put the phone down. Everyone else gathered their things and hurried after her. At the Summer's House they found the front door strewn in pieces across the front lawn and Angel sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy grabbed him. Angel looked up at her. "How did they get in?" She demanded angrily.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't hear them until they came down the stairs with Emily and smashed through the door. I tried to stop them but....." His voice trailed off as he showed Buffy his face and hands which were badly lacerated and caked with barely dried blood.  
  
"Well, you didn't try hard enough!" She admonished cruelly, but felt guilty afterwards as his tear stained face was testament to how distraught and helpless he felt.  
  
"The Beast's Lair.  
  
"Very nice of the little girl to invite us in." Dru murmured in Spike's ear as they stood watch over the young child as she slept.  
  
"I didn't think she could speak." Spike said, mostly to himself. He looked at the young girl as though seeing her for the first time.  
  
"She *is* enchanted, you know." Dru waved her arms about her as she started to dance behind Spike. "I bet she can do all kinds of things."  
  
"The Beast wants the girl." A vampire growled as entered the room. He led the way down the main passsage toward the great hall followed by Spike and Dru carrying the child on a stretcher-like platform. They set her down at the Beasts feet and bowed as they backed away to take their places alongside the other vampires.  
  
"The Magic Shop."  
  
Angel sat in a corner on the floor as Buffy took her frustrations out on the punching bag in the training room. Willow and the three Watcher's sat around the table quietly talking as they read through various texts and shared information.  
  
"Buffy, I think we have something." Xander called out. Angel's head shot up and Buffy jogged out to join them at the table.  
  
"What is it?" She asked as Angel stood next to her.  
  
"It's quite simple, actually," Giles began. "Not only do the Beast's minions have to stay close to it, they have to continue feeding from it to maintain their enhanced form and to keep the Beast itself alive."  
  
"So all we have to do is get the vampires out of the lair and keep them out." Angel said.  
  
"There's an easier way." Will spoke up. "We can do a spell to place an energy field around the Beast, like a barrier, so that no one can touch it."  
  
"The problem is, the Beast can last a week without feeding and we're not sure how long we can keep the barrier up." Xander explained.  
  
"We can't leave Emily in there for a week." Angel said.  
  
"There's something else that we can try, but it would mean that Spike-- well, he'll most probably die." Will said quietly. Buffy and Angel looked at each other.  
  
"We have to get Emily back. Whatever the cost." Buffy looked Will in the eye.  
  
"Okay. It's something I tried awhile back, the sunshine ball." Buffy acknowledged Will's suggestion. "We can send it into the cave. They'll be dust before they know what's going on and Emily won't be harmed in any way."  
  
"How long will it take?" Angel asked.  
  
"We can be ready in a couple of hours." Wes said.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"The Beast's Lair."  
  
Emily began to stir from her sleep as the Beast leant down to sniff at her. She opened her eyes and looked around her at the cave walls and the vampires watching her. One face she recognised and she smiled. She moved to go toward him but the Beast growled to gain her attention. She turned to look at it.  
  
"I've waited a long time for you." The Beast spoke in a very low rumble. "It's a pity I have to eat you."  
  
Emily's face wore curiosity as though she couldn't understand what she had heard. She stood and climbed onto the podium where the Beast rested. She sat beside it and began to pat at it's fur. The Beast visibly relaxed at her touch, more so each time she touched it until it lay down it's head and fell fast asleep. As Emily looked at each vampire, they stood up and left the room until only Spike remained. She continued to pat the Beast until Spike could see it's chest had ceased rising and falling. After it's heart had stopped beating, Emily walked over to Spike and sat on his lap, quickly falling asleep.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11.  
  
  
  
"The entrance to the Beast's Lair."  
  
The gang gathered around Willow and Giles. Gunn and Faith stood guard a few metres away from the group.  
  
"Giles, can you pass me that vial?" As Giles handed Will the vial he surveyed the set-up in front of them and sat back satisfied. "We're ready." Will looked at Buffy and Angel before continuing. Will began chanting from a large leather-bound book in her lap. She continued for a few minutes when her eyes suddenly glowed and then dimmed. She finished by closing the book. Without missing a beat, she started to add ingredients to the cauldron and resumed chanting. With each additional ingredient a spark formed and slowly grew into a large ball of sunlight swirling as it hovered above the cauldron. Giles took over chanting which caused the ball to move, slowly at first, then gather speed towards the opening of the lair. It disappeared out of direct view, but it's afterglow could be seen for several more seconds before vanishing completely.  
  
"Inside the Lair."  
  
"Spike." Emily raised her head and spoke. "Hold my hand." Spike did as she instructed, taking his arms from around Emily's small frame and taking her hand. Before the vampire knew what was happening, their surroundings began to blur and waver then returned to normal before he could form a sentence. "You'll be safe in here as long as you hold my hand." From out in the hall Spike could see a dim light which gradually grew brighter as though someone were carrying a torch toward them. Had Emily not been protecting them, they would have heard the screams of the other vampires and their footsteps as they tried to run. The light finally rounded the corner into the room where Spike and Emily were sitting. Its intensity in such surroundings meant they had to shield their eyes. Spike instinctively flinched and raised his arm defensively against his natural enemy. The ball of light circled the room before retracing it's path back through the lair and out to where the Scoobies were waiting. As Will chanted to dissipate the light, Buffy and Angel raced in with Buffy leading the way directly down the passage to the main hall where they found Emily sitting on the floor next to a sleeping Spike.  
  
"Faith and Spike's apartment,  
  
The Next Day."  
  
Spike relaxed in an armchair with a mug of pig's blood. The gang were gathered around as he explained his experience with the Beast.  
  
"The last thing I remember was following the scent up the hill. After that it's blank until you guys woke me up." He indicated to Buffy and Angel.  
  
"So you don't remember *anything* about what you did while you were there?" Giles asked and Spike shook his head.  
  
"I still don't see how you could've survived. There were piles of dust everywhere in there and you should be one, too. No offense." Xander said and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe the light didn't go into that room." Wes mused. "It's the only explaination that makes sense." Emily smiled as she sat on her mother's lap and gave her rattle a few good shakes.  
  
"We're just glad to have you both back." Buffy smiled first at her daughter and then at Spike.  
  
"Yeah well don't expect me to wait on you hand and foot." Faith tried to cover up her joy at Spike's return. "And don't even think about special tv priveleges, either." She got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe one day Emily will be able to tell us all about it." Angel said as he brushed her curls with his hand.  
  
*****************  
  
Buffy was loath to leave the scene. She would have willingly re-lived the whole nine years in between, but instead she found her movie-experience memories faded away leaving, once again, all-white surroundings with only the angel in front of her.  
  
"Do you understand now?" The angel asked, a smile on her face. "You went into battle lacking the one weapon which will defeat the evil that walks the earth."  
  
"But how, I mean, I saw what she did but how is she--" Buffy started.  
  
"There's no more time. You know what to do now, you must go back before it's too late." The angel spoke with a sudden urgency. She waved her hand in front of Buffy's face, bringing the Slayer back to the throbbing pain in her head where she had connected with concrete. Looking up she saw the back of the demon who'd knocked her on her back as it walked away from her. Clearly it had thought it's job was done. With renewed strength and purpose, Buffy grabbed an axe from a nearby enemy and threw it at the large demon's head, sending it flat on its' face, the axe lodged in the back of its' skull, before fighting her way out of the crowd. Behind the cover of a nearby building she pulled out a mobile phone and instructed the person on the other end to bring her daughter back immediately.  
  
"Emily will know what do." she said before hanging up and resuming her place in the battle, fighting with everything she had in her and trusting that the battle would be over long before anyone could've hoped it would be. At times Buffy felt herself grow weary but she would catch a glimpse of Willow fighting three demons at a time, or Angel and Gunn fighting back to back brandishing swords, or Giles, now too old in her opinion to be fighting at all, swinging a battle axe at the enemy, and she would find herself able to continue fighting.  
  
Days passed before Emily arrived back in Sunnydale. She was brought to the site of the old high school, as instructed, and made her way to the edge of the battleground. She walked unnoticed among the fighters, gently but firmly touching each warrior of evil as she passed by them. Barely aware of the young girl's touch or of the power she held, all who came into contact with her instantly felt drained of energy and quickly succumbed to the blows of their enemies. At first nobody noticed what was going on until each found that they were searching for enemies in between making a kill. The first inkling's of bewilderment at this turn of events changed to hope, then a guarded joy amongst the white warriors, each finding their hope was giving them further strength and endurance. Emily's stature made her less obvious amongst the warriors and she was able to tip the scales far enough to the advantage of those fighting evil, that they were slowly but surely able to overthrow the enemy. As the adrenalin began to wear off and their excitement turned to weary triumph, the victor's instinctively gathered together, silently basking in the glory of their accomplishments. Only two people among the vast army knew what had really happened.  
  
"Two Days Later,  
  
The Mansion."  
  
The gang had set up a temporary home, along with a few other survivors. The majority of warrior's had returned to their places of origin shortly after the battle ended. After two days of rest Buffy felt it was time to fill everyone else in on what she knew. She checked on Emily as she slept, then returned to where the others were gathered in a group away from the mansion's other inhabitants.  
  
"What's up, is everything okay?" Xander asked, still, like everybody else, recovering from the battle and hoping whatever Buffy had to say wouldn't require any form of physical exertion. Buffy looked at each of her friends in turn and took a deep breath before explaining everything the angel had shown her in detail. Buffy told the story uninterrupted save the occassional gasp and shake of the head from her friends.  
  
"After I made the call for Emily to be brought back I just kept fighting. I can't even gauge how long it was until I noticed that we were making real progress defeating the demons, but it didn't take long after that for me to realise that Emily must've arrived. I can only guess at what she did, but I know that we would'nt have won at all without her." Buffy ended quietly. No one spoke for a long while, each allowing what they'd just heard to sink in.  
  
"So she's the Protector." Spike stated more than asked. "That explains *alot*." He looked suitably impressed.  
  
"It's a good thing you cracked your head on the ground when you did." Cordy commented.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Buffy drifted off into sleep, content in the knowledge that there would never again be a need for patrolling, researching and demon fighting; that she would never again be called upon to save the world. Behind her eyelids Buffy only saw a black expanse, but after a short while she noticed a pin prick of light far off in the distance. It approached her slowly until she was surrounded by pure white light.  
  
"Congratulations, Buffy. You have succeeded." The angel approached her, it's cherubic face still wearing a large smile.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy answered showing no emotion.  
  
"You finally understood what you had to do." The angel gently nodded at her.  
  
"Yep. Emily was meant to save the world." Buffy replied.  
  
"That's right. But don't underestimate the role you played in guiding her. She couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"So Emily's the Protector, right?" Buffy raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Buffy shook her head and walked away. "Always with the cryptic," Buffy muttered as she faded into the distance, "always with the long, drawn-out epic story and the 'I'm a higher being' performance........... "  
  
THE END. 


End file.
